You're a Mean One, Mr. Grenth
Overview Summary #Speak to the Rift Warden when you are ready to enter the Underworld. #Recover all the stolen presents. 0...5 of 5 gift bundles recovered. #See Rift Warden for your reward. :*BONUS*: Survive for as long as possible. Obtained from :Rift Warden in Lion's Arch or Kamadan (during Wintersday) Reward :*1,000 XP :*5 Candy Cane Shards Dialogue :"Grenth's sniveling lackeys will stop at nothing to claim victory this Wintersday Festival. They have stolen countless gifts from the good little boys and girls and hoarded them deep within Grenth's domain. Dwayna beseeches you to go forth into the icy depths of the Underworld to recover the presents. Won't somebody think of the children?" ::Accept: "I'm thinking the children will have a grand Wintersday. Lead me to the fight!" ::Reject: "I'm thinking of the children right now. Miserable little buggers..." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Rift Warden) :"You will be transported directly to the Underworld. If you are in a party you will be separated for the duration of this task. Once there, you must recover the presents stolen by Grenth's servants. Are you ready to face the horrors of the Underworld alone?" ::Accept: "I am ready."' ::'Reject': ''"I am not ready." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Avatar of Dwayna) :"May Dwayna's light guide you through this land of ice and death. In recovering the stolen presents from the clutches of Grenth's minions, you have brought goodness to this world. So tell me, are you ready to leave this frigid place behind?" ::Option 1: "Take me to Lion's Arch." ::Option 2: "Take me to Kamadan." ::Option 3: "I want to play the bonus challenge." Reward Dialogue :"The Avatars of Dwayna speak highly of you. With your help, Dwayna is one step closer to victory this Wintersday." Walkthrough Upon entering the Underworld, all other party members are removed and your skills are replaced with the snow fighting skills including one skill that is unique to each profession. The presents are guarded by level 15 Grentches of various professions and a level 19 Grentch boss named Grentchus Magnus. *In order to "capture" the presents you must clear the enemies from around each gift bundle and stand by it. In the Mission Progess section of your interface, a bar will measure your capture progress. Red means the enemy control the gift bundle, while blue means you have captured it. *You can stay away and wait for all the enemies to spawn and then kill them one by one. If you kill the last Grentch to spawn each round, the wave will be considered complete regardless of other living Grentches that may have spawned previously. *Consider playing a Ritualist for the skill Jack Frost. You and the spirit effectively do twice the damage and it can take hits for you while you hide behind and attack. During the bonus, cast Jack Frost just in front of the presents and stand behind it in the corner. Let incoming enemies attack the spirit while you both attack. Recast Jack Frost if the sprit gets too battered. *Elementalists are a good choice for their skill, Icicles. Because it isn't a projectile, you can hide behind a wall and cast it on your enemies. *Flashy Grentches interrupt your first spell, so cast something you don't need to use so it doesn't matter when they interrupt it. Upon finishing the quest, an Avatar of Dwayna appears. She offers to send you back to town or you can try the bonus, which is to survive as long as possible. There are six rounds of six Grentches to fight. You receive one Candy Cane Shard for each completed wave. Notes *The equivalent Grenth supporter quest is In Grenth's Defense. *Deaths in this quest do not count against the survivor title. *During this quest, you are affected by Yuletide, setting your Health, Energy and Energy regeneration to fixed levels. *This quest takes place in the Bone Pits section of the Underworld. During this quest the rest of the Underworld is completely empty and can be explored freely. *Drops include Candy Cane Shards and Globs of Frozen Ectoplasm. *The unique skill is identical to the one given in the Snowball Fight arena and it must be observed that certain professions will find their unique skill to be used infrequently or not at all. *This quest is repeatable. After completion accept the reward to complete it and rezone so the Rift Warden will offer both quests again. If you do not rezone, he will only offer you In Grenth's Defense until after you've completed that quest. Trivia *The name of this quest is an obvious reference to the song, "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch". Category:Prophecies quests Category:Nightfall quests Category:Wintersday quests Category:Repeatable quests